Nero
Ketsuya is known by most to be the 'Demonized Shinobi', or 'Ketsuya The Demon'. This is because of his appearance and how he just goes around sometime spreading terror.He is a wanted criminal in Kirigakure and Amegakure. Background Ketsuya was born under bad circumstances. His parents are unknown to all, and is a big mystery.He was found and adopted by a young woman named Kiyoko Yamananka. Kiyoko took care of him, fed him, gave him shelter and clothes,and loved him like he was her real son. Since she couldn't have children so this was as good as it could get for her. Ketsuya didn't have any close friends as a child until he made it to the ninja academy. He learned the basis of ninjutsu and to develop his skills as a shinobi, excelling past his peers, making it to the top of the class. He became friends with this girl Ayama and her brother Kiro. They were almost always together. The three trusted each other with their lives. In The Ninja Academy did Ketsuya awakened his sharingan.Bullies at school kept on making jokes like,"Hey maybe your mom's a missing-nin," One would say. "or she just didn't want you." Then they'd start laughing. This brought on the stress, causing his sharingan to awaken. Team Muramasa After graduating and getting their Hitaiate, the trio were assigned as a team and were to wait to meet there sensei. In the first 2 years after graduating, Ketsuya unlocks his 2nd and 3rd tamoe. Becoming one of the most gifted young shinobi of konohagakure at his time. The team consisted of four members Tensa Muramasa who led, Ketsuya, Ayama,and Kiro. The sensei wanted to get to know his students, so he took them out for ramen and asked them about themselves, then they went to train, so he could see their skill level. After various training sessions, most of them learning about taijutsu and weapons,the four began to bond closer than ever before. One afternoon they are learning about their chakra natures. Kiro has two,earth and water. Ayama has two as well,water and wind. Ketsuya also has two chakra natures,Fire and Lightning. Plus the sharingan. Overtime the team goes on different missions. The highest ranked mission B-rank. The Chunin exams are coming up and Tensa has recommended his team for it. Ketsuya and his team has made it all the way to the round battles. He and Ayama win their battle, but Kiro loses his. Then the second round comes and he wins his and Ayama wins hers. But at the semi-final match Ayama loses and tells Ketsuya it's up to him. He wins his semi-final match and barely wins his last,but becomes chunin. After winning he decides to join the anbu,and fight to protect his village. Going Rogue 2 years later, After being a dedicated anbu shinobi, One day while eating ramen, he is startled by a kunai that lands on the counter beside him. Kato examines it and sees a note is attached, with a pouch with 5,000 ryo inside . 'If you kill Tenshi Aburame you'll get the rest.' The note says.He studies the picture and looks behind him and sees the man in the picture walking behind a building,to pee most likely.He looks around and gets up and walks behind him quietly,drawing a kunai.As the man begins to start, Ketsuya swiftly slices his throat and as he walks from behind the building normally a man slips him another 5,000 ryo. Then Ketsuya starts running. Out of the village into the forest. Ayama sees him and follows. Days later, a group of anbu from konah ambush them trying to get to Ketsuya.They battle and battle,defending themselves.When Ketsuya finishes a foe,he turns to see Ayama impaled with a katana through her chest.He runs at the last man and kills him,his eyes burning with Anger and sadness. He sits at her side,cradling her."A-Ayama everything going to be fine, I can find a medical ninja,I-I can find help." She coughs, blood starts to come out."No dont go, please don't go, you'll be okay." Tears began to roll down his cheek,he knew that he couldn't get help.He says her name, his voice cracking."Ayama"."Ayaamaa!" He yells, awakening his mangekyo sharingan. After sitting at her side, he gets up and runs deep into the forest. Personality Ketsuya has almost created an appearance that is meant to ward people away from him and give the cold shoulder to others. At first appearance he's extremely cold and rather harsh towards people, normally attempting to belittle others to see how they would react at first and based on their reactions will decide what he thinks of the person afterwards. Though he is known to act like the ice cold leader, there can be times when you find a relaxed, funny, awkward person, but during that time he is less caring and more amusing to be around, even if he doesn't move that much. Appearance Ketsuya has a 6 pack abs, and is toned, with medium length black hair, Grey eyes and average muscle,even though he's strong.He doesn't wear a headband he wears it on his arm.And he doesn't wear a eye patch like in the picture. Abilities Ketsuya's affinities are lightning, fire and wind. Natures Ketsuya has 3 different chakra natures.Lightning and wind he was born with but used the sharingan to copy a number of fire release techniques.